Fingerprints and Photographs
by BrandNewOrange
Summary: A selection of evenings with Sasori, Wine, Snow, and of course Deidara. DeiSasoDei Au Fic.
1. Chapter 1

This is a short one, and I apologise. Sasori is massively out of character too, for which I am sorry. This entire fic is based off the song "fingerprints and photographs" by Kevin Devine. I've wanted to write something for it for a while, as it's one of my favourite songs ever. It's very beautiful and I recommend listening to it while you read this (but you don't have to). Also thought I'd change things up a little, and wrote in first person. Anyway, I hope someone likes this.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, the characters Deidara and Sasori, Nor do I own the song Fingerprints and Photographs.

* * *

**C****hapter One: I'm Looking At You Through A Wine Glass**

I set down the pencil and leant back in my chair sighing. The clock read two thirty. Had it really gotten to that time already? I really must have been absorbed in my work. Deciding I'd like another glass of wine before I went to sleep, I stood and made my way to our kitchen.

There was half a bottle of chardonnay left. The golden liquid swirled pleasantly around the sides of my glass as I helped myself to a liberal volume of the alcohol. I made my way back to the bedroom, lifting my now full glass to my lips. There was a reflection across its curved surface that caught my eye. The distorted image of the bed disappeared as I lowered the glass and smiled slightly at the sight before me.

He'd left a candle burning, and the dying flame was flickering away. The light across his face danced and jumped around his distinctive features. Burgundy sheets of satin barely covered his slender form, collecting in delicate ripples around his waist. Soft saffron hair splayed around him and across his torso in a beautiful contrast to the dark bedding. The blonde turned slightly in his sleep. It revealed the familiar tattoo on his chest. I noticed something was clutched in his hand.

Stripping myself of my shirt, I made my way to the bed and perched next to him. Photographs, I observed, were the objects in my lover's hands. I gently pried them from his light grasp and began to glance through them. I could remember these times, despite them being so long ago.

The first was from the night we had met. I recall being so drunk that night I could barely remember his face, let alone his name. All that stuck with me was the confident smile, and luscious gold hair. The second was almost as old, a picture from one of our first dates. There was a fingerprint smudged across the corner of the paper. It looked suspiciously like the clay he favoured. The last one was more recent. Some else had taken this. The pair of us dancing together in the snow. That was just a few days ago. I'd been reluctant to dance, as usual, but he had this odd way of getting me to join him in such activities.

Looking to our windows I could see the snow was falling once again, each delicate flake collecting around the panes of glass. Somehow at this late hour, the photographs and the snow seemed more poignant. I smoothed out the photographs and placed them on the bedside table. Finally I blew out the struggling candle and felt a shift behind me. He must have been woken by my movements.

Seconds later a pair of long slim arms made their way around my waist, pulling me close. He nuzzled his warm face into the back of my neck, giving my body a gentle squeeze.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, sending shivers down my spine. Taking his hands in mine I stood once more, pulling him with me. I turned around, and pressed my lips to his shyly.

"Deidara, dance with me?" I requested timidly. I pressed my head to his chest rather than watch that cocky smile of his spread about his face.

"Of course Sasori," came his reply, "anything you ask, yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

I was toying with the idea of continuing this thing. So I did. The titles of the chapters are lines from the song I've named this after.  
I know Sasori is a lot more than six years older than Deidara. However, this is AU and I wanted to make it a little more feasible for them to meet each other. I know age shouldn't matter and people in relationships with much bigger agegaps exist (my brother and his ladyfriend are a shining example), but I personally am more comfortable with this. Sasori is slightly out of character, but I'm using the excuse he's getting drunk and trying to be nice. yeah.  
If any of the two german words are unfamiliar to you, I assure you google will answer any questions. The market they meet it is based loosely on the Christmas markets that run from mid November to Christmas in my home town of Manchester. I adore them to pieces and the two stalls mentioned are ones I frequent myself. My only other thought is that this isn't quite as pretty as my other stories/chapters. I hope you guys enjoy it anyway!  
Orange

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, The Akatsuki, the song "fingerprints and photographs" or Kevin Devine

* * *

**Chapter Two: Two More Drinks And I'll Forget Everything**

I watched the retreating back of Itachi sadly. The raven hair of the latter was blowing messily in the wind. He'd offered up his excuse, he couldn't stay with us, some trouble at home with his brother needed attending.

So now our evening out was cancelled, or so I presumed. The teenager stood beside me and rested his hands on his (rather feminine I must say) hips. He was a school friend of Itachi's apparently, making him six years younger than myself. I couldn't recall his name, despite the other boy having only just introduced us. Deciding I should probably head home if everyone else was I took out a cigarette and made to walk off.

"Hey, where are you going, yeah?" the boy spoke up; his face was screwed up as though puzzled.

"Home. There's no reason to stay if my friends aren't here," I answered bluntly. "Plus I have a project to work on."

He looked upset by this and let out an irritated sigh.

"Just because they ditched us, doesn't mean we can't hang out. Besides we could get to know each other?" he suggested. I took a long drag on my cigarette before considering my reply.

"I suppose I may as well. At least then my bus fare won't have been wasted," I responded. I blew out a thick plume of smoke, before inhaling my nicotine fix once again. The smoke rose delicately through the air between us, forming spirals.

"Ha, you sound like Kakuzu, un," the short blonde beamed. Though, I'm really not anyone to be calling others short. The kid was probably taller than me, now I looked him over. Hmm, he seemed to be rather attractive, so I looked him over again. He was definitely attractive with that glossy golden hair of his and those aforementioned hips. He was somewhat slender, and looked like the type to take great pride in his appearance. Those blue eyes of his were lined neatly with kohl. I stubbed the cigarette out under my toes and indicated he'd persuaded me.

"So," I began as the pair of us turned to walk into the town square, "you know my friend Kakuzu?"

"I sure do," he replied instantly, "I met him last time we had a meet up. You couldn't make it. Itachi said it was something about models."

I groaned. Itachi would look at it like that. Thankfully, the teen neither noticed me staring at him while he walked, nor did he notice the annoyed noise I let out. Town was surprisingly quiet. As a group we'd arranged to meet and wander around the Christmas markets for the evening. Usually the winter markets hummed with throngs of shoppers, but tonight they were less busy. This wasn't a bad thing. I'm not overly keen on large crowds of people.

I was content to amble around the stalls slowly. My companion however had other ideas. He tugged me along impatiently, pointing at various ornaments on some stalls, and then drooling over the pastries of another. I agreed that the festive baubles were rather pretty, the artfully blown and painted glass glittered at us from each stall. Many of them depicted traditional nativity scenes, or jolly picture of Father Christmas. We eventually stopped for a drink. Offering to pay I was surprised when he stated he merely wanted a hot chocolate.

"Really?" I questioned him again, "don't you want a glühwein or something?"

"I'm not old enough, yeah," he said quietly. Had I insulted him? He gave off a rather proud air and was suddenly quiet when reminded he was only sixteen.

"So," I informed him, rolling my eyes, "I'm paying, you just stay out of the way while I order."

"Really?" he asked, grinning again, I nodded and he scurried away to wait for me.

With the two spiced drinks in hand I found him staring in awe at the weihnachtspyramide. The tall wooden structure was swirling slowly in the evening breeze. This same wind was allowing the blonde's hair to flow delicately as he watched the decoration. I sipped slowly at the ruby coloured liquid, savouring the hints of cinammon I could taste.

"I wish I could make something like this," he muttered thanking me for the drink. He took a small gulp of it, a small pink tongue peeking out to lick his lips of escaped droplets.

"I probably could," I shrugged. There was no point being modest. "I'm studying carpentry at the moment."

"Oh wow!" the teen exclaimed, "That must be a real art, un"

So he was interested in art. I finished my hot wine as we chatted about various art related things. It turned out I wasn't the only friend of Itachi's interested in sculpture. The more that we talked to each other, the more we drank. I knew I was growing tipsy. Especially when we changed from heated alcohol consumption to chocolate covered fruit. The blonde decided on a white chocolate dipped banana and was licking at it suggestively. I snorted and informed him so. His response was a cheeky wink and a confident smirk.

"You're such a brat," I scoffed, taking a small bite from my own chunk of dark chocolate covered pineapple.

"You love it, un" he laughed, finally eating the fruit properly and glancing at his watch. "I should really get going. I have college in the morning."

"Yes, I'm supposed to be working too," I informed the teen. We stopped at the edge of the markets, taking a few moments to say goodbye. Taking in my inebriated state, and using his advantage in height the blonde took a quick second to lean down and kiss me. It was nothing more than a quick peck, but it threw me off a few seconds later when I realised what had happened.

"I'll see you around!" he spoke chirpily. He promptly ran off down a side street, golden locks shining in the lamplight.

I woke up the next day and mentally chided myself. Damnit Sasori, you fell for a teenager. And you let him kiss you, you idiot. He was cute though, I should really ask Itachi for his number...

And his name.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my. I am thoroughly ashamed of a line in this. But I was giggling like mad when I wrote it. I'm not sorry if it offend anyone else when they read it. I'd say bonus points if you can guess what I mean, but it is something that should be fairly obvious. Not much else to say, other than I hope people enjoy it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, The Akatsuki, The song "fingerprints and Photographs" or Kevin Devine

* * *

**Chapter Three: Tainted By So Many Fingerprints.**

"So Sasori, will we be doing anything for valentine's day?" a bright voice enquired. I looked up, from where I was carving an intricate pattern, towards the one who had spoken.

Deidara, a boy much younger than me, had wormed his conniving little way into my life. His cobalt eyes glimmered cheekily, matching that daring grin of his. Today he had arranged his hair into an overly complicated half up half down affair. It was probably in the name of his art. I blinked at him, letting the question sink in.

"Why would we be doing anything for valentine's day, Deidara?" I answered eventually. Apparently this was the wrong answer. He huffed at me and looked away sharply. He'd come over to my house so we could work on artistic things together, bounce ideas off one another. Right now the blonde was furiously slapping his knuckles into a block of clay before him.

"Please, correct me if I'm mistaken, yeah," he began icily, "but have we or have we not been dating?"

"Those weren't dates!" I protested. It was true we had seen a lot of one another in the two months since we had met. Itachi and our other friends were keen on us meeting apparently. In Itachi's words:

"_You and the blonde can bore each other with your art talk instead of the rest of us."_

The debacle of the Christmas markets was apparently on purpose to see how we reacted to one another.

"Sasori my man, you are positively clueless," he rolled his eyes, before standing up. "I'm going out for a smoke." The blonde stood and hastily downed the luminous vodka drink I'd bought for him. I don't know how he could stand those things. I turned away and went back to my carving.

I stopped my activities though when I heard the front door slam a little harder than usual. Placing the fine piece of cherry wood upon my desk I shook my head. Did he really think they were dates? I couldn't deny that I liked the blonde. And with all his lewd comments and suggestive winks it was obvious he held some sort of attraction to me. But he was sixteen. It felt weird, and I didn't want people to think I was taking advantage of some teenager.

Not that the ever arrogant Deidara could be taken advantage of.

I took a sip from my own drink, a refreshing pinot grigio, to steady my nerves. I should go out there and talk to him. My body's own need for nicotine was calling, so that would provide a convenient excuse.

It being a typical January, the weather was still abysmal. I took mind to pull on a hat and my own thick overcoat before I left the building. Deidara was sat on the wall surrounding my front garden. I could see spirals of smoke careening into the sky, warm foggy tendrils of his breath were mixed in with it. Silently, I took a seat next to him, scratching the flint of my lighter into life. After a few puffs I began to address the problem at hand.

"Look, I didn't mean to offend you Deidara. But you are sixteen years old." I spoke evenly, still not looking at him.

"My age has nothing to do with it. You're just being stubborn Sasori," he rallied.

"And you Deidara, are being a brat," I countered. We both inhaled our smoke yet again. My blonde friend exhaled a little too quickly, his irritation showing through.

"So what the hell have we been doing for the past two months, un?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"They weren't dates," I defended once more. Deidara seemed to explode in his emotion at that point, leaping up from his seat and gesturing wildly.

"Look, I don't know what weird ideas you have about dating Sasori, but generally when two people meet up in the evenings, have dinner, drink together and spend the entire night flirting, it's a fucking date, un. Especially when their other friends aren't invited, yeah!" He yelled, angrily stubbing his cigarette out when he was finished. "What about the kissing, yeah? People who aren't dating don't kiss that often!"

"The kissing is entirely you," I said, slightly (but not entirely) upset he'd tried to use that against me.

"I only do it because you let me, un" he whispered.

"Oh," I blinked a few times at him, but I guessed that by and large my face remained impassive. I was quite good at hiding any emotions. His deep azure gaze locked onto my own russet as we stared at each other after his outburst. Our breath hung in the air, quickly condensing in the cold. It was then I noticed the teenager was shaking. Was he shaking in his frustration, or was he shivering? It being Deidara, he had left his coat indoors.

I stood up calmly, reaching forwards. Stilled by his own outburst Deidara remained where he was, allowing me to pull the tie from his hair. The buttery locks fell down framing his face, and I pulled him into a hug. Taking the hat from my own head, I pulled it down over his, patting the woollen object into place. He scrunched up his face and scowled at me.

"Don't be like that, it suits you, kid."

"I don't usually wear hats. Let me see what it looks like," he began scrabbling around in his jeans pocket. He pulled out a small camera and held it at arm's length. I pulled him closer to me, and kissed him on the cheek as he pressed the shutter down.

"Hey, don't do that if you aren't going to admit we're going out," he complained, pouting childishly. I rolled my eyes.

"We'll talk about it inside alright?"

My answer came in the form of a nod, and he pulled out another cigarette to smoke. I shook my head at him this time, but offered a small smile nonetheless. Content to leave our little spat for now, the pair of us sat on the wall again.

I really was cold by now though. The chill was starting to seep in through my coat at we sat quietly in the dark. Normally, I was quite impatient with this sort of thing, admittedly a part of me did wish to rush the boy inside. I hated waiting around for people. This evening however, I was quite happy just to sit and watch the stars go by.


End file.
